uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Bernkastel
is an extremely powerful witch that has lived a thousand years. It is said that she lives in a world where concepts like fate and possibility can be visualized. She can give birth to all kinds of miracles with her immense power but, in compensation for that, her heart ends up breaking a bit each time she uses them. In the first four arcs she serves as a lesser antagonist but later on during the core arcs she becomes the main antagonist of the series. Appearance Bernkastel has long, steel-blue hair and emotionless purple eyes. It should also be noted that she has medium sized breasts in the visual novel, whereas they appear to be flat in the anime. She wears a black and white Gothic Lolita dress with a blue ribbon. She has black shoes and long white socks. She seems to have a black cat tail with a blue ribbon tied on it. Her weapon is a long black scythe, which separates miracles from reality. In the original visual novel, she is depicted as an individual around her teens, whereas in the remakes, she is depicted as a child, almost half Ronove's height. In the manga adaptation of Minagoroshi-hen of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, she takes on the exact same appearance as Rika Furude, the only difference is that she has emotionless eyes. Personality She also appreciates the aestheticism in the fate of humans, and sometimes, she interferes. In other words, sometimes she's you; and she's also your only friend. The things she like include wine and spicy food. The things she hates are boredom and people who don't learn. Despite her cute looks and emotionless she seems, she truly has an extremely twisted personality. She is very sadistic and is willing to kill and sacrifice anything or anyone for her own amusement. She is just as, if not even more, playfully cruel than Lambdadelta, who shows a great fondness towards her and outright states that she loves her several times. She has a tendency to hold grudges and that even a century won't make her forget the humiliation she suffered. As a result of this, she then creates a game where there won't be a happy ending, in the case when she lost a game to Beatrice. She has also forgotten the concept of pain and fear after centuries of being superior over others. Background Bernkastel's true origins are uncertain but it has been suggested that she was once Rika Furude and that after the events of Saikoroshi-hen she separated from her becoming a complete separate being that continues to exist in a higher plane of existence. In Dawn of the Golden Witch, as Lambdadelta talks about the horrors of Logic Errors, she said, as an example, that Bernkastel was a cat used as a piece by an unnamed Game Master. Lambdadelta explains that Bernkastel, just like the "Infinite Monkey Theorem", had to step on a keyboard for centuries until she typed the word "Miracle", thus correcting the error, and earning the title "The Witch of Miracles". In Twilight of the Golden Witch, during Lambadadelta's inner monologue, Bernkastel was originally a cat of Featherine Augustus Aurora, who was turned into a witch. Legend has it that Bernkastel wandered the sea of Fragments endlessly, searching for any Fragment that can revive her master from the pits of death called boredom, if even for a moment. Eventually, the cat revived her master. She is Featherine's miko in this episode and has her protection. The exact details of Bernkastel's origins are fairly vague and whether it alludes to the events of Higurashi up to the point when Bernkastel separated from Rika in Saikoroshi-hen (as suggested in interviews and in the sound novels of Higurashi Rei and Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru respectively) is unknown. Plot ''Legend of the Golden Witch She has a very minor role in this arc. Bernkastel served as Beatrice's guest to view her games to kill her boredom. She only appears in the ??? Scene. Turn of the Golden Witch Like in the previous arc, she only had a small role and only appeared in the Tea Party and ??? Scene. In the Tea Party, she was among the goats wearing a goat head mask. [[Banquet of the Golden Witch|''Banquet of the Golden Witch]] Bern heads to the world of 1998 and enlists Ange's help in defeating Beatrice and getting her brother back. ''Alliance of the Golden Witch'' Bern helps Ange enter the metaworld and become part of Battler and Beatrice's game, on the condition that she not reveal her identity. However, Ange is forced to break this rule in order to save Battler, who'd fallen into despair. In the ????, Bern is lying in a bed with Lambda talking about Battler's theories. They laugh them off and then proclaim that Beato shall not win, and a miracle will certainly not occur. ''End of the Golden Witch'' Bern takes a more active role in the plot, taking Battler's place in game against Lambda, who has become the new Game Master. She's played the game up until the second day, using her piece/self insert Erika Furudo. Battler resumes his position soon after. In the Tea Party, after Battler was pierced with the red truth and Natsuhi declared guilty, Bernkastel bestows Erika with a scythe and the title of Witch of Truth. ''Requiem of the Golden Witch'' Bernkastel puts together a miracle fragment made of several other fragments, and invites Willard H. Wright to come and investigate the mystery behind Beatrice's past. Bern doesn't allow him to leave until he can solve Beatrice/Clair's story. In the Tea Party, Bern shows Ange and Lion the truth of what really happened on Rokkenjima, displaying the Rokkenjima Massacre; Ange is unable to handle the sight and falls apart into a pile of meat, much like her death in episode 4. Lion almost dies, suffering from the same injuries that they had in the Massacre; Will saves them before it can happen. The two escape, and Bern tries to chase after them with a swarm of cats. Other Appearances She appeared in the manga and anime adaptations of Umineko no Naku Koro ni. She has also been made into a playable character in Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS and can be paired with various characters. In the manga adaptation of Minagoroshi-hen of the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series, she made an appearance in the sea of Kakera where she and Rika Furude discussed the three rules that constantly appear in every story arc of the series. She is also mentioned briefly by Rika at the end of Saikoroshi-hen in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei. Relationships *Beatrice - friend, enemy *Lambdadelta - rival, friend, lover *Ange Ushiromiya - piece, witch guardian of, enemy *Erika Furudo - piece *Battler Ushiromiya - sponsor, enemy *Featherine Augustus Aurora - miko of, previous master *EVA-Beatrice - piece *Furude Rika - former existence Magical Abilities She can use "magic of miracles" to reset a bad situation, as long as the chance of it becoming favourable is not zero. She has experienced having been played with and imprisoned in a cruel fate in the past by Lambdadelta when she was a human being. Hence, it seems she can't ignore the fate of those in same circumstances. She possesses the ability to transform into a cat and to evoke an apparently infinite number of cat furniture, as well as to materialize other energy animals such as killer whales. She can also shape the shape of the fragments transforming them into defense tools and weapons. During her battle against Lambdadelta in Episode 8, the cohesion of her powers with those of the Witch Of Certainty proved to be able to create and destroy entire narrative universes. In theory, she is the witch with the strongest power, but that is actually not realistic, like folding a piece of paper a hundred times so that it'll reach the moon. And she folded it a hundred times. Quotes *"A match won't be resolved unless enemies and allies gather." *"Isn't it nice how smart I made you look?" *"I'll give you a full body massage in a bath with marshmallows and konpeito sometime soon. Enough to rub your skin off." *"You're nothing but a piece. Your absence wouldn't hinder my progress in this game in the slightest. If you can't think of any other theories in particular, please just go back to the piece tray and gather dust or something. It's painful to even remember useless pieces." Trivia *Bernkastel shares many similarities with Rika Furude from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni and is implied to be the same character as her. **Rika and Bern have similar blue hairstyles, and Bern wears a cat-tail and transforms into a cat while Rika has referred to herself as a cat on many occasions in Higurashi. Bern also remembers Rika's catchphrase and uses it."...Umm, in times like this, what did I used to say again?......Umm, uh, ......g-go for it, yay. Mii, nipah-" (Turn of the Golden Witch, ????) **Bernkastel refers to Featherine as 'Au-Au-rora', implying that Bernkastel knows about Hanyuu and her tendency to mutter 'Au-au', when irritated or scared. A scene from the Tea Party of the Banquet of the Golden Witch manga, where the witches discuss their ostensible experiences with Santa Claus, further strengthens this possibility.thumb|left|''[[Banquet of the Golden Witch'' manga, chapter 21.]] **In Dawn of the Golden Witch, Lambda and Erika talk about how Bern was trapped in a logic error in the past. The manga adaptation shows what looks like Rika wearing her dress and Hanyuu with her shrine maiden outfit. Manga ep6 rika1.jpg|''Dawn of the Golden Witch, chapter 20 Manga ep6 rika2.jpg| **Bernkastel may even be the same character as Frederica Bernkastel from ''Higurashi ''because of their similar names. *Bernkastel is fond of spoilers and does not hesitate to tell these to any of the game players, but due to the game's rules, she has no choice but to give small hints only. *It's revealed in ''Umineko no Naku Koro ni Tsubasa that her influence is what lead to Ange's pure hatred for Eva. *It is possible that Bernkastel is named "The Witch of Miracles" because she knows that miracles can't really happen and that everything is a matter of possibilities, since it's already been explained that she can only make a miracle happen if the possibility isn't 0%. She has also been called 'the witch who knows miracles do not occur'. *During the clash between Bernkastel and Lambdadelta in EP8, it is shown that they are so powerful that their clashes are capable of creating and destroying universes in a flash. External links *Frederica Bernkastel on the Higurashi wiki. de:Bernkastel es:Bernkastel pl:Bernkastel Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Game Masters Category:Female